


birthday boy

by honghwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, LMAO, M/M, Porn with Feelings, but only slight, i think thats all that needs to be tagged, like barely there, overuse of petnames ?, very slight, whoops, yunho appears for like a second too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honghwa/pseuds/honghwa
Summary: The thing about birthdays is, Seonghwa thinks, they're kind of overrated.(Or maybe he just hasn't been spending them the right way.)





	birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> i spent. the last week either writing this or beta'ing this in my freetime so! there shouldn't be any typos, but then again, it's easier to notice them when you're not the author, so. maybe they will be there after all.
> 
> anyway! enjoy...... whatever this is tbh

The thing about birthdays is, Seonghwa thinks, they're kind of overrated.

Not that he doesn't like to see his friends throwing small parties, getting gifts and acting overall around fifty percent more cheery than on just your usual day, no. Rather, it's his own birthdays that he's never really appreciated too much.

Maybe it's because of that one time, back when he was ten, when only two of his closest friends showed up to his birthday party, out of all the other kids he invited. Or maybe it's because of that one time, already in his teenage years, the first time he decided to keep quiet about his own birthday ㅡ when not a single person remembered his special day. As pretentious as that sounds. Still, it kind of hurt.

Maybe it could also be his unwillingness to be a bother to others. He doesn't want to make people worry about buying him gifts, about whether he'd like them or not, just as he doesn't want to make anyone feel bad if it happens ㅡ someone buying him a thing, just for him to hate it. He's never really had the heart to say no, nor to admit when something doesn't quite fit his liking.

That's why it's weird spending his birthday with the people he's come to call his fellow members.

Of course, he doesn't want to make it a big deal. Quite the opposite, really. He'd prefer for it to stay unmentioned, because he feels awkward when people pay too much attention to him, so it's only natural that he doesn't even talk about the upcoming day even once. And no one really brings it up, either, except maybe the few mischevious glances thrown his way, which make him briefly wonder about just _what_ they were planning.

In the end, everything's just the usual, until on the day of April the third he wakes up to the feeling of fingers gently running through his hair, brushing his fringe away from his forehead and twirling the few silver locks that stick out.

At first, he only lets out a content hum, his mind still hazy from sleep as he buries his face into the soft hand, some part of his mind noting the quiet chuckle the action earns him. Otherwise, the room is almost surprisingly quiet, considering this is a dorm at which a whole whooping group of eight barely adults live, but he doesn't mind the calm mood ㅡ not when he feels a thumb brushing his cheekbone tenderly before he finally flutters his eyes open, blinking blearily up at a smiling Hongjoong.

"Good morning, birthday boy," his tone falls to a whisper as his smile widens, and Seonghwa can only gape at him for a few seconds straight before he finally shakes himself out of it, mumbling back a hoarse _morning_.

His mind is still hazy from sleep, but it swims slowly back into full consciousness, even though the way Hongjoong's looking at him softly, paired with the fingers still threading through Seonghwa's locks, doesn't really help him wake up. The gentle tug at his hair is actually far closer to lulling him back to sleep.

He must be making a face, because the next thing he knows, Hongjoong's eyes crinkle in amusement before he tips his head back, failing any attempts at holding back his laughter.

The sight makes something in Seonghwa's chest stir.

"Get up, you big baby."

It's probably meant to sound scolding. At least that's what he guesses by the look on Hongjoong's face, his nose scrunched up and eyebrows drawn together ㅡ it's not enough to hide the fond tone of his voice, though, so there's no way for Seonghwa to miss it.

"Five more minutes," he manages to mumble back, earning himself an eyeroll that he's pretty sure even the rest of the members somehow sense from wherever they are at the dorms. It's impossible not to ㅡ Hongjoong's presence is always so captivating, so attention grabbing, even his stupid eyerolls could be heard at the other side of the town.

"Okay, but you better show up by the time I make you coffee," he gives in, already halfway up when his gaze drops to something that Seonghwa can't see from his angle. Confused, he only blinks up at the younger again until he finally adds, "also, I'm stealing your sweater."

And Seonghwa can't really say no to that.

Mostly because he's still too sleepy to realize just how frustrated the stupid sweater will make him feel throughout the day.

•••

In the end, he's more than sure he spent way more than just five more minutes in his bed. But no one has actually come to get him, so either they didn't really notice, or they're giving him special treatment because of his birthday.

If not for that, he'd probably forget about the whole birthday thing.

Instead, though, the stupid reminder just won't leave his mind, even as he gets up from his bed and changes into actual clothes. It still rings in his ear, still remaining at the back of his mind as he groggily makes his way through the hall, almost stumbling into the door when he hears Hongjoong's chuckle bounce off the walls. It's almost stupidly sweet, and his heart does a flip, even though he'd rather ignore that ever happened, and as he peeks inside, he can't help but focus on Hongjoong first.

The other members sometimes tease him about it. About his, as they call it, _Hongjoong vision_ , about him choosing favourites, but frankly, he thinks that's bullshit.

Because is it really his fault?

He's pretty sure that there's not a single person who wouldn't immediately zoom in on Hongjoong when he enters a room, just because of his overwhelming presence alone.

Overwhelming, that's right. But the good kind of overwhelming.

Call him whipped, he wouldn't trade it for anything else.

Maybe except common sense. Or a few actually functioning braincells, because all he can do right now is gape at Hongjoong standing by the counter in Seonghwa's turtleneck sweater, back turned to him and speaking withㅡ who was it? Probably Yunho, judging by the height. Seonghwa can't really be sure, not when all his attention is focused on the tiny man ahead of him. At least, until he's shaken out of it by a cheer that's surely too loud for the early hour.

"Seonghwa! You're up!"

It's Mingi, because of course it would be ㅡ Seonghwa doesn't think anyone else would manage to be this hyper in the morning. Maybe except Wooyoung. And San, but only sometimes. He tends to sleep in more often than not.

"Yeah," he mumbles back, wincing as he scratches at the side of his neck, suddenly almost stupidly warm, "unfortunately."

The younger pouts at that, slumping over the kitchen table dramatically ㅡ but his expression shifts to a grin fairly quickly, "but it's such a nice day! Besides, we barely have anything scheduled for today."

His eyebrows rise so high he earns himself a snicker from Yunho, "really?"

"Yeah," he hears Hongjoong chime in, his head whipping around just to see the said boy barely a step away, a cup of coffee in each hand, one of them outstretched for Seonghwa to take. Eyeing it for a moment, he accepts the drink with a grateful nod, and Mingi speaks up again, "really. We only have, what? One dance practice?"

His eyes follow as Mingi turns to Hongjoong, as if waiting for the older to correct him. It only takes a second, "and a vlive. Don't forget the vlive," then, his gaze locks with Seonghwa's, and there's a certain glint in his eye that makes Seonghwa's back tingle, "after that, we're pretty much free."

Speechless, his lips part for a second just to close again, and unsure what to do, he takes a sip of the coffee just to buy himself some time.

It's sweet, in that rich, caramel way, and Seonghwa has no idea why ㅡ there's no reason for Hongjoong to spend more time than necessary making coffee for him, and yet. The fact warms up his chest.

"That'sㅡ nice," he finally stutters out, ignoring Yunho's amused glance and Mingi's muffled snicker.

He can still feel Hongjoong's pointed stare as the younger replies with a simple, "it sure is."

(Before they start the vlive, every single member manages to snatch him away for a few seconds, exchanging small gifts for Seonghwa's bashful smiles ㅡ everyone, except Hongjoong.

For some reason, the fact keeps bothering him for the entire live.)

•••

Dance practice isn't Seonghwa's friend ㅡ not when Hongjoong's _right here_ , wearing Seonghwa's fucking sweater, jeans so tight Seonghwa's briefly concerned about his well being, and God, does that make his ass look _fantastic_.

Shit, that's dangerous territory. And Seonghwa's getting hard.

"Are you okay?"

He can feel San's concerned gaze on the back of his neck, and he barely has enough strength to choke out a strangled, "perfectly fine! Just tired."

It's obvious, his words do nothing to convince San nor his own self, but at least the younger leaves him alone ㅡ with a pointed look down, that is.

Shit. He _really_ is getting hard over Hongjoong's ass, huh.

An image of fucking Hongjoong against the mirror pops into his mind and he curses under his breath, missing a step and somehow managing to trip over his own legs. Then, he falls face-first to the ground.

It kind of hurts, but he knows he hasn't actually, seriously hurt himself ㅡ it would be way more painful if he did ㅡ but the others have no way of knowing, so he hears the gasps before someone pads over to him, "shit, Seonghwa!"

Pushing himself up with a grimace, he doesn't expect it when Hongjoong reaches his hand out, fingers carefully brushing his jaw as he looks for any visible injuries before he sighs, his shoulders slumping in relief.

"God, you scared me," the boy murmurs, but then a smile tugs at his lips and it makes Seonghwa's heart flip in his chest.

As Hongjoong's turning back to face the other members, Seonghwa briefly notes San looking straight at him again, that same, pointed expression on his face. For some reason, it feels as if San knows something he definitely _shouldn't_ , especially not when Seonghwa's still partly lying down with his dick digging into his stupid jeans and at this point, it kind of starts to hurt more than even his face. And he did just smack it against the floor.

"I think that's enough practice for today, yeah?"

It takes him a moment to process what Hongjoong's saying, and he whips his head to stare at the younger, because really, he's fine, but whatever he was going to say dies on his tongue when he sees the concerned look on Hongjoong's face, mixed with ㅡ something, that doesn't help Seonghwa's situation down there.

Gulping, he agrees hastily, the rest of the members following with their own noises of agreements. Seems like Seonghwa wasn't the only one tired from the practice.

He was probably the only one with a hard-on, though.

They all leave for a quick shower, and after they're done with that, Seonghwa doesn't really notice when Hongjoong follows him back into their shared room. The door closes with a quiet click, and Seonghwa sits on the edge of the bed with a sigh, which promptly gets punched out of his chest when he notices Hongjoong lingering by the door, a satisfied glint in his eyes.

"I still haven't given you your present, birthday boy," he says, the nickname slipping past his lips so easily yet it has Seonghwa's heart jumping right up into his throat.

_You wearing my sweater is already enough_ , his mind supplies ㅡ Seonghwa tells it promptly to shut up.

"What is it, then?" he replies instead, hoping that he doesn't sound as nervous as he feels. Judging by the amused grin Hongjoong sends him, he does. For some reason, something at the back of his mind must find that ridiculously hot, because he can feel himself twitching in his jeans. Ah, yeah.

He still hasn't had the chance to fully calm down. Or jerk himself off while thinking about how great Hongjoong's ass looked in those jeans, either. And now Hongjoong's gaze trails down to his hard-on, no comment except for walking forward and right into his space.

"This."

The next thing he knows, Hongjoong's dropping to his knees, impatient fingers tugging at the zipper of his jeans as he rest his head against his thigh, and ㅡ okay, so that's what they're doing. This is happening. What the fuck.

Not that he's complaining, of course.

Seonghwa can only squirm as the younger eyes the already wet patch on his underwear. Before he gets to say anything, though, Hongjoong's already brushing his thumb against it, eliciting a choked out groan from Seonghwa. Splaying his fingers over the hem, he tugs at it teasingly, seemingly enjoing Seonghwa's little frustrated sounds, until he finally takes pity on him, pushing it down to thights.

Casting his gaze to Seonghwa's face, he gently takes his shoes off, not breaking eye contact as he places them on the floor, then drags both his jeans and underwear lower, until they join his shoes on the ground.

It feels almost stupidly intimate. Seonghwa's so close to losing his mind.

Crawling back in between his thighs, Hongjoong glances up at him through his lashes, eyes wide and searching before experimentally lapping his tongue at the head. It's gone as fast as it appeared, but it's enough for Seonghwa to inhale sharply, which Hongjoong apparently takes as an invitation to keep pressing small kisses around the tip, even going as far as nosing gently at the shaft, before finally closing his lips around the head.

Looking up at Seonghwa again, he splays his fingers around the shaft, but his hand is too small to entirely circle it, and for some reason, some part of his mind finds that information almost stupidly adorable.

He doesn't get to think about it more, though, as he feels Hongjoong press his warm tongue against the slit. The action has him gasping, and he can't hold back a mewl when the younger bops his head, taking in his cock deeper into his mouth, so blissfully hot and wet, Seonghwa can't believe he's been missing out on this for so long.

He barely has the mind to note Hongjoong closing his eyes, too lost in the feeling of the younger humming, his hand pumping at what he can't quite reach, but it's all gone too soon as Hongjoong pulls back with a pop, a smirk tugging at his lips when Seonghwa whines, disappointed at the loss.

"There, there," he murmurs, cold air hitting his wet skin and he shudders. Hongjoong's eyes glint in amusement, "we can't have you coming too quick, can we, birthday boy?"

Honestly, fuck Hongjoong.

But then, wait, he's kind of on his way to do that, isn't he?

Snorting at the thought, Hongjoong only quirks up his eyebrow at him but doesn't question his sudden change in mood. Instead, he pushes himself back and grabs at the hem of his sweater, making a show of taking it off, complete with biting his lip and back arching ㅡ he's going to be the end of Seonghwa, that he's sure of.

With an appreciative hum, he turns to glance at his nightstand, leaning over to open it and search for the bottle of lube he knows is there, and hopefully a condom.

It's Hongjoong's time to chuckle, which quickly turns into a giggle when Seonghwa huffs out sharply in frustration. He leans even closer to it, before flinching when cold fingers push under his shirt, tugging it up quickly. He ducks his head, pulling both his arms up to help Hongjoong take the offending clothing off, and he doesn't know where it lands, but he has half the mind to scold Hongjoong for making a mess.

A quick glance at Hongjoong shimming out of his own jeans stops him, though, and he whips his head around so quickly that for a second, he worries about getting whiplash.

He feels a dip on the bed before he finally finds what he's looking for, and he turns to face Hongjoong again, breath hitching at the sight of the said boy lying on his back and watching him closely, the corner of his lips tugged into a smile that shouldn't look as soft as it does.

Throwing the condom to the side, he ignores the amused huff Hongjoong lets out at and crawls closer, bottle of lube in hand as he makes himself comfortable.

Carefully taking the cap off, he pours a generous amount onto his hands, warming it up between his fingers as he lifts his head to look at Hongjoong's face.

"Can you spread your legs for me?" he murmurs, watching the way Hongjoong's cheeks dust a rosy pink when he complies. Fingers digging into the skin of his thighs, his teeth catch on his lip as his eyes wander around the room, set on avoiding Seonghwa's gaze. Briefly, he wonders why the younger suddenly feels so shy.

Shifting closer, he circles the rim with his index finger, waiting for any signs of Hongjoong feeling uncomfortable with what he's about to do ㅡ and pushes in, after finding none.

The only response he gets is a sharp intake of breath, and he waits for a second, watching as Hongjoong slowly relaxes, before thrusting deeper.

His gaze travels down to Hongjoong's throat as he dips his head back, mouth parting in a soundless gasp, and he continues slowly working the other up before adding a second finger, revelling in the sigh that slips past Hongjoong's lips.

It's rather an odd sight, Hongjoong spread over his own bed, fingers twisting into the sheets with his eyes tightly shut, his tiny moans and hums filling the room with every movement of Seonghwa's fingers.

In any other situation, the expression he's making would look cute. Scratch that, it's cute nonetheless.

"It doesn't hurt, right?" he asks, just to be sure, and it takes a moment for Hongjoong to process the question, throwing his head to the side and finally fluttering his eyes open to meet Seonghwa's concerned gaze.

"No, no," he mumbles back, his voice just the slightest bit deeper than it usually is, "you're okay. I can take it, it's not that much."

With a hum, he thinks it's all that Hongjoong had to say, but he's proven wrong when the other adds after a second, his eyes seemingly darker than just before, "but I could think of something better to fill me up."

It's enough for a blush to crawl its way up Seonghwa's neck, ears burning at what the younger's implying, and he clears his throat before pulling his fingers out. It's like a switch has been turned, because once again, he can see Hongjoong change from his confident persona to whining into the pillow once more, complaining about the loss even though he's the one that requested the change ㅡ and Seonghwa can't stop himself from quirking his eyebrows in amusement as he grabs at the condom, fidgeting with it for a moment before he's finally rolling it onto himself, chuckling when he notices Hongjoong jutting his lower lip out in a pout, though his gaze is harsh, as if daring Seonghwa to have him wait for any second longer.

Not wasting his time, he crawls over Hongjoong, splaying his hand next to the younger's head to hold himself upright. He's smug, and he can't hide it ㅡ not when the other is laying under him, lips parted and eyes desperate, his cock curved into his stomach, red and leaking with pre-cum. And, Seonghwa reminds himself as he takes in his own lenght, jerking off slowly, _it's all because of him_.

Lining himself up, he presses the tip into the rim, looking up to check for any discomfort on Hongjoong's face ㅡ but the younger only whines, low in his throat, "God, Seonghwa, just fuck me already."

And so, he does.

Pushing in slowly at first, he waits for Hongjoong to adjust before snapping his hips, revelling in the high keen the action earns him. Immediately, there's a pair of hands pawing at his chest, before they crawl up further and grasp at his shoulders.

The younger hums, still not quite satisfied. Rolling his hips, he lets his fingers tangle in Seonghwa's hair, and the next thing Seonghwa knows, he's being pulled down, plush lips harshly meeting his own right before Hongjoong licks into his mouth. It should feel messy, maybe even dirty, but there's something gentle about the way Hongjoong pets the back of his head, softening the entire situation as the kiss turns from hot and rushed to languid and ㅡ maybe even passionate?

Could it be possible, that Hongjoong has any romantic interest towards him? Or is Seonghwa just in too deep, pulling at strings and finding subtext where there is none?

Exhaling sharply, he tries to distract himself from overthinking by splaying his palm over Hongjoong's back, pulling him closer, if it's even still possible at this point ㅡ and Hongjoong takes it as a sign to throw his legs over Seonghwa's back, his ankles linking and Seonghwa takes the chance to blindly reach for the closest pillow and push it under Hongjoong's frame.

He feels Hongjoong hook his thumbs right under his jaw, the younger pulling back just to lick across the seam of his mouth, taking Seonghwa's bottom lip between his and sucking lightly. It feels so good, Seonghwa almost melts as his heart picks up its pace, and he can't hold back a whine when Hongjoong tips his head back again, breaking apart for good.

Instead, he rests his forehead against Seonghwa's, and there's an intense emotion in his eyes that Seonghwa can't quite put his finger on as he murmurs, "go on, birthday boy. Fuck me."

Not trusting his voice, he only groans, burying his face into Hongjoong's neck and thursts forward.

Briefly, he notes Hongjoong pulling at his hair ㅡ not enough to hurt, but enough for Seonghwa to feel it. It's probably meant to be grounding, but does it really help when his high pitched keen still rings in Seonghwa's ears? Nosing at his jaw, Seonghwa thinks, _no, not really_. But he's kind of glad that it doesn't, because as much as he'd never admit it out loud, not outside of this room and not to Hongjoong at that, he enjoys the little sounds the other is making.

Rolling his hips, he splays his fingers over Hongjoong's thigh, resting it there for support before crawling it higher.

He can't see Hongjoong's face, but he does hear the hitch in his breath as he takes his cock into his hand, timing the jerks of his wrists with his thursts as best as he can, which has Hongjoong gasping, his fingers tightening their hold at the back of Seonghwa's neck before pulling him up.

Confused, he lets out a questioning him, almost halting his movements but the next thing he knows, Hongjoong's kissing him again, messy and open-mouthed, and Seonghwa really can only do so much not to cum right then and there.

Seems like he doesn't have to worry about that, though, because Hongjoong's panting against his lips, repeating Seonghwa's name in a whisper so desperate it almost physically pains him, and it's enough to tip him over the edge.

With a groan, he comes, riding off his high, and it doesn't take too long until Hongjoong follows, set on holding Seonghwa's gaze the entire time and it's all so much, Seonghwa can only slump down to rest his forehead against Hongjoong's shoulder.

Cheeks burning and heartbeat thumping in his ears, he comes to a conclusion ㅡ maybe birthdays aren't as overrated as he first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday seonghwa! i hope you never see this! mwah
> 
> he dyed his hair after i was done with the first draft so i had to change any stray 'blonde's to silver? i hope i didn't miss any lmao


End file.
